dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Profession
Professions reorg As should be fairly obvious to anyone paying attention, I did a fairly major combined writeup and reorganization of the profession pages. I'm sure some of it could use a little proofreading to catch any errors I didn't catch. Also, Fisherman/Gathering could use some fleshing out, and info on when bakers get 2 and 3 slot candy is needed as well. Comments, positive or negative, are welcome. If you hate the new structure, please discuss it here first instead of going on a revert rampage. - Dashiva 04:46, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Experience Table Enhancement? Would it be a good idea to show the needed experience between 2 trade levels in the chart? In other words where it says something like lvl 1 exp 50, lvl 2 exp 190, etc.. have it be lvl 1 exp 50(+50), lvl 2 exp 190 (+90), etc.. so you can see the actual amount of experience needed to level up each level of a profession. I started it in order to get opinions. McCall-7/31/2006 ------------- : What you have done its just simply confusing becacuse the exp does not restart from 0, it keeps adding up to the previus exp, if some one is concern on the exact cuantity I think they are able to make a simple operation, also think that ppl will not be checking that sort of stuff they will be doing the same gathering/crafting all the time to gain exp. Also many will ask "Whats TNL?" (Till Next Level) and I have stumble on many that do not know the meaning. In my case I just use the table to see how much I need to get to 100 from my actual position. --------------- You could have left it open for a bit more discussion before removing it completely. Why is your opinion the only opinion? And who are you? And if you can figure out what "tnl" means, couldn't anyone? Or we could include a footnote *tnl = to the next level. But whatever, it was just an idea for discussion (which didn't get discussed thanks to you) McCall-7/31/2006 :If you want you can revert it, I will not involve in a Reverting War. This is a comunity and as you can see there are discussion pages where you can Discusse and use the wiki codes as examples, no need to do that do the testing on the article page. I did not figure TNL, I know it, but when a newbie (to games) enters here and tries to undestand what your talking will not be able (as you can se kamas in wiki is use as "kamas" and not as "k"). The foot note its a nice way to the solution. Also i will add your example. : : so who likes this idea?--Cizagna 23:58, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :: I don't like his idea at all. It takes up an additional column, but adds no additional content, as "XP tnl" is easily derived from the XP required by simple subtraction. Furthermore, Profession XP is tracked on by totals. If Profession XP were tracked as a countdown, then "XP tnl" would be useful. Furthermore, making this sort of structural change before receiving commentary isn't really appropriate. If he wanted to properly make the change, he should give people some time to comment beforehand. I am reverting the page back to the previous version. If commentary shows that "XP tnl" is desirable, then we can add it back. --GrauGeist 00:23, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::: My opinion: I don't like the change either. It takes a relatively simple chart and makes it much more cluttered, making it less useful, not more. McCall, I think it was a good idea to explore. Please don't be discouraged! I would just ask that you put future design change proposals in a talk page first. --TaviRider 01:24, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::: If anything, the Experience table should be converted into a 4-column master "table", each column containing a 2-column subtable to improve readability. --GrauGeist 01:31, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::: Thank you for posting it in discussion so at least people could comment on it. I'm new to the whole wiki thing so I didn't think to copy a snapshot of the table to the discussion tab. Sounds like nobody likes the idea, which is fine, I just wanted to get some opinions. And for the record, my first suggestion on the change (in the discussion tab) was a month or so ago and everybody just ignored it. In fact, look at the history entry 23:47, 13 June 2006 McCall (Talk | contribs) So yes it is slightly discouraging to further enhancing the wiki if ideas just get ignored. Thanks -McCall Old Hey, does anyone know what the requirements to get a second job, etc.? -DropDeadGorgias 00:12, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Don't really know how to reply, so I'll edit. In order to pick up a second job, your first has to be at level 30 or more. I'm not sure about the third. -Wish At least for mining the gathering chart is incorrect. The minimum collection is 6 for all ores, and the maximums are quite a bit higher than those listed. If this is the case for other harvesting professions, I move to fix this rather glaring error on the main page. If it's different from profession to profession, I'll just edit the miner page. - Teucer : You're ignoring the bonus. For miners, it's +5 to minimum and maximum. The only way miner deviates from the system is in that gold starts as 1-3, which is noted on the miner page. - Dashiva 14:22, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Currently, the article states that success rates increase non-linearly to 99%. This doesn't jive with what I've seen in Miner, Jeweler, and Shoemaker. The success rate for these professions seems to start at 50% and increase by .5% per level. This has been consistent for Miner to L100, Jeweler to L87, and Shoemaker to L45. Are other professions non-linear in success rate? : Linear all the way as far as I know. Fixing now. - Dashiva 14:22, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) your forgetting the real question WHAT LEVEL DO U HAVE TO BE TO GET A 3RD PROFESSION : It already says on the article page. "To learn a new profession, all your current professions must be at minimum level 30.". - Dashiva 10:04, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Strategy What do you guys think about adding a strategy section to all the professions. This would include any hints or tips to leveling the profession faster. Failure rate Has anyone ever failed at their level 100 profession? I must've made thousands upon thousands of bread and potions (I'm guessing around 20,000) with Bakery 100 and Alchemy 100, and I haven't failed once. ZirePhoenix : I have never failed myself (alchemist, miner, wand carver), but I know people claim to have failed. Whether these were real failures or just the bug that causes recipe failure, I don't know. - Dashiva 09:28, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :: I know, in beta, there was a bug recipe for City Bread, not sure about now. -MrMunchie Lumberjack How does one create planks? The recipe is shown under profession, stating "(Saw on saw)". Where might this saw be located, in and around Asturb? ... Look for Lumberjack Workshops. There is a limit on research. Sometimes you just gotta do the obvious. ZirePhoenix Forgemage (carvemage) I'm curius to know if I can have a char with Shovel Smith(Lv 65+) and Hammer Smith(Lv 65+) and become Forgemage and be able "re-forge/carve" any of those weapons(shovels/hammers), in fact if with any given Forgemage I can "re-forge/carve" any given weapon, or the Forgemage it's linked to only one smith/carver profession. : As the Forgemage page says: "There is one version for each type of smith and carver, and each type enchants weapons of their specialization." The versions are sometimes referred to as (e.g.) Sword Forgemage / Swordmage to reduce ambiguity. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 08:01, 7 July 2006 (UTC)